


Never Let Me Go

by johnwatso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatso/pseuds/johnwatso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In these moments, there’s no Mary, no rooftop, no Moriarty, no time lost to misunderstanding and duty, no space lost to propriety and pretence. In these moments, it’s just John and Sherlock, and the appreciation they’re finally allowed to feel, the overfilling of their hearts that they’re finally allowed to displace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> The song that they're dancing to (and the song this ficlet is inspired by) is ["Never Let Me Go" by Lana Del Rey.](http://xtinasame.tumblr.com/post/93111918965/send-me-to-the-stars-tell-me-when-i-get-there)

Teaching John to dance was one of the most challenging feats he had ever undertaken. For someone who could shoot a man from a hundred yards away, John’s coordination was a little bit embarrassing. That wasn’t the most difficult part, though. The most difficult part, for Sherlock, at least, was being able to hold John in his arms for a limited amount of time under the premise of teaching him to dance for his forthcoming wedding.

 

At first, it was awkward - the distance between their bodies may as well have been demarcated with the words _not gay_. As time went on, and John became more confident in his newfound skills, he held Sherlock tighter and tighter until, as their umpteenth try came to an end, the last of the violin notes fading on John’s iPod, they were pressed right against each other, their bodies warm and Sherlock’s heart buzzing. 

 

Neither of them bothered to change the song, and their movements slowed to a sway as the next one came on, John’s head resting on Sherlock’s shoulder, Sherlock’s nose in John’s hair.

 

_Hold me in your arms_

_Love me like your best friends did_

_Promise I won't hurt you kid_

_Hold me really tight until the stars look big_

_Never let me go_

 

Their hands, which were previously and properly clasped, shifted, their fingers interlacing. The distance between them was minimal, and still too great.

 

_I remember when I saw you for the first time_

_You were laughing_

_Sparking like a new dime_

_I came over_

_"Hello, can you be mine?"_

_Can you be mine_

_Can you be mine?_

 

Sherlock could feel his throat constricting, sensing that the end of the track was close, feeling as though he wouldn’t be able to physically, not to mention emotionally, let go of this moment, and knowing that he had to.

 

_Boy, we're in a world war_

_Let's go all the way_

_Put your foot to the floor_

_Really walk away_

_Tell me that you need me more and more everyday_

_Never let me go, just stay_

 

The song faded away, but, surprisingly, John didn’t let go. They stayed just like that, wrapped up in the moment, in each other, until Mrs Hudson walked in, making a fussy noise. As they pulled apart, Sherlock couldn’t help but see the pitying glint in her eye as she looked him over.

 

And all these months later, they stand in the same spot, swaying as one as the lyrics drift into and out of their consciousness, the simple melody moving through them.

 

Sherlock clutches onto John like before, only this time, he’s allowed to.

 

Everything that has passed between them - death, love, thirst, rejection, miscommunication, the most intense sorrow - is a part of them now, weaving into their feet as they move with the track. 

 

Sherlock leans down, whispers along with the words, his breath caressing John’s ear and John smiles to himself, his eyes closed in contentment.

 

_Send me to the stars_

_Tell me when I get there kid_

_I can be your Nancy_

_You can be my Sid_

 

John shifts his head from Sherlock’s shoulder, presses a sweet kiss where neck meets collarbone and nuzzles back with a sigh.

 

The moment that escaped them before everything happened to them is dead, making this one all the sweeter for it. Before long, they’re barely moving, just swaying minutely, resolutely not letting go, even as the last of the chords dwindle.

 

In these moments, there’s no Mary, no rooftop, no Moriarty, no time lost to misunderstanding and duty, no space lost to propriety and pretence. In these moments, it’s just John and Sherlock, and the appreciation they’re finally allowed to feel, the overfilling of their hearts that they’re finally allowed to displace.

 

Sherlock sinks to his knees, bringing John with him. The look in John’s eyes is pure wonderment and unguarded affection as Sherlock cradles his head in his hands, moves in to kiss him, a minute, chaste peck at first, which soon deepens into a worshipping glide of tongues and lips, soft yet passionate.

 

“I’ll never hurt you. I’ll never hurt you again,” John murmurs, rubbing his mouth over Sherlock’s mouth, his jaw, his cheekbones.

 

“I know, John.”

 

“And I’ll never let you go again,” he continues, kissing Sherlock’s eyes, forehead, nose, and then his mouth.

 

They melt onto the floor seamlessly, still holding onto each other. Their love-making is soft and caring, and, while Sherlock enjoys the passionate excitement that they often share, this is his favourite way to make love to John, allowing the affection to pour onto John’s skin, his fingertips like praises across John’s neck, chest, waist, hips. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to stay like this forever, and he tells John so.

 

When they’re sated, they stay there for a long time, their embrace unbroken, only solidified with the tangling of their limbs, Sherlock resting his head on John’s chest and he is mesmerised by the beating of John’s heart. John runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, and the love is in the simple touches.

 

Sherlock murmurs, “I’ll never let you go, either,” as their breathing and minds slow into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://johnwatso.tumblr.com/)


End file.
